A Rainy Day Is A No Thank You
by IdiotsApprentice
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Ame no hi wa no thank you' A rainy day is a no thank you and what I think happened in that song. [Songfic]. [Royai].


_Based on the song 'Ame no Hi wa No Thank You' (A Rainy Day Is A No Thank You)_

_I was listening to 'Ame no Hi wa No Thank You' (the song by Tōru Ōkawa and Michiko Neya (Roy and Riza's Seiyū's)) and trying to imagine what the song was about which eventually lead to this fanfic being produced. This isn't exactly how I imagined it, however, but I had to change it around a little because the events as they happened in the song were in a slightly different order from how I imagined; the beginning especially won't make sense._

_For the song, Japanese lines are in bold and the English translation is underlined. I DID NOT translate these or write the lyrics so I apologise if you think they're wrong but please don't flame me for that. Everytime a new person is singing, I'll tell you otherwise it's still the same person._

_I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the song 'Ame no Hi wa no Thank You'.

* * *

_

It was ten minutes to eleven on a rainy winter's night, and Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had just finished the remainder of their paperwork. The two of them were alone in the room; sans from each other, of course.

**Roy: Party, shanpen no rain. Sekushii na lady, kiss de esukooto.**

Roy: Party, a rain of champagne. Sexy lady, a kiss for you escort.

"Finally!" Mustang sighed heavily as he finished signing the last paper, added it to the pile of other papers on his desk then threw himself backwards haphazardly into his chair; the front legs rising off of the ground slightly and then coming into contact with the floor once again. Hawkeye simply ignored him and shuffled the papers on her desk, then bringing them into a neat and organised pile. Once aforementioned task had been completed, she headed towards the coat rack but stopped when she heard her superior call her name. She turned to face him. "Yes, Sir?"

**Saa showtime.**

Now it's showtime.

He had his back to her and was now staring out of one of the windows from the comfort of his chair. The only thing visible through the darkness was the moon which cast a luminous glow on Mustang's face making him look even paler than he was, but the incandescent orb also shone in his eyes making them twinkle.

**Koi no message,**

Despite a message of love,

But just as quickly, the moon had been shrouded by dark grey clouds, the only sign of its presence being its small glow slightly showing through the clouds. He drew a breath inwards.

**Nanoni moonlight isshun de kieta.**

The moonlight vanished in an instant.

"So… You're going home now?" He asked her. She nodded in conformation as she turned to face him.

"There's nothing else to do, is there?"

"No, it's just…" He paused as he thought how to word his thoughts. "Would you… Be interested in joining me for a late dinner; my treat?" He smiled unsurely and his eyes softened.

Riza was taken aback. She had long admitted to herself that she had feelings more than of a platonic nature for Mustang but she had never thought this situation would arise- she didn't know what to say! She wanted to accept, but…

"Sir… I…" His eyes shone with hopefulness as she said this. She couldn't stand to maintain eye contact and let her gaze fall to the floor. "I… I'm sorry." She daren't look up as she probably wouldn't be able to stomach the look of anguish and pity that she assumed would plague his visage. An uncomfortable silence developed so she decided that perhaps it was better if she left. She went and collected her coat and bag as she was going to earlier and headed for the door.

**Riza: Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu.**

Riza: Rainy days are pleasant but no, thank you.

"Wait!" Called Mustang and he stood from his desk. Hawkeye stopped and turned to him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Lieutenant. At least let me take you home; it's dangerous for a young woman to be out on the streets alone when it's so dark." Hawkeye didn't particularly want him to come with her; she was the one who was supposed to protect him but it couldn't be too bad. She was going to decline but decided he was right about it being unsafe; even though but she could take care of herself.

She concurred by nodding her head and he smiled at her as he started getting ready. They both donned their coats and Hawkeye headed for the door.

"Just a second!" Mustang said as he rushed back to his desk, took something out of one of the drawers, put it in his pocket and closed the drawer, then taking his leave.

**Roy: Ooh, manukena lonely man.**

Roy: Oh, a foolish, lonely man.

* * *

When they arrived outside, they noticed it was quite dark, especially seeing as the only light they were getting now was from artificial lighting. Roy held an umbrella over both of their heads as they trudged through the rain. The only sounds that could be heard were the patter of the rain and their footsteps in the puddles that had developed.

"Enjoying the rain?" Roy asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Not particularly." Was Riza's reply.

The silence grew again; this time however, it was Riza who interrupted it.

"Colonel, why was it you asked to take me home?"

"In case you got into any danger, why?"

"What good is someone who is useless in the rain?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but as she walked on, she felt herself starting to get wet and noticed that Mustang wasn't around her. She looked back and he was frozen in a comical way, the umbrella forgotten about on the floor. She smiled sweetly and went back to the umbrella and picked it up off of the ground.

**Riza: Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo.**

Riza: But that sort of scene is cute.

She then grabbed his hand, placed the handle in his hand then wrapped her hand over his, just to make sure he didn't drop it. She felt him tense at her touch and savoured the moment before they both made eye contact and she smiled and blushed at him. Regardless of the umbrella, the rain was coming at an angle and hitting their faces, annoying Hawkeye slightly.

**Roy: Me ni shizuku ga shimiru.**

Roy: Drops soaking into our eyes.

"Come on, I don't want to stand around in the rain all night!" Riza exclaimed and started dragging Mustang through the rain by the hand she was still holding around the umbrella handle. Mustang had never seen his First Lieutenant so zealous before but decided he liked her just as much- if not even more- this way.

**Ima dakiyosete kono te de, kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa.**

Now I'll embrace you with these hands, you see I want to set you on fire.

* * *

Hawkeye fumbled around with her keys before finally getting the right one which permitted her access to her apartment. She opened the door and stepped inside and hung up her wet coat. Mustang lingered in the doorway. He was about to turn away to leave but Hawkeye grabbed onto his sleeve. She didn't want him to leave; not yet at least. What she couldn't understand though was if she wanted him so badly, why did she reject him in the first place?!

"Don't leave!" She blurted out. She glanced around desperately looking for a reason to stay when she noticed a window just behind him and how bad the rain actually was. "It would be irresponsible to go out in such a storm. You can stay here for tonight if you want, you'll have to sleep on the sofa though."

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"No, I insist, Sir." Riza stepped aside, allowing Roy to pass her.

He stepped into the room and noted everything about it. There was a double bed in one corner, a table, a few chairs, a small fireplace, a coffee table, a sofa, a kitchenette, a dog bowl and basket- the basket already occupied with a sleeping Black Hayate- and a bookshelf, then a door most likely leading to a bathroom. It was painted a nice colour though, a colour just darker than baby blue and under the dado rail a wooden panelling matching the floor.

"So, what else other than read do you do for entertainment?" Roy asked, sparking conversation.

"Well, I play with Black Hayate often and at night I enjoy looking at the stars." Riza looked out of the window. "There aren't many stars out tonight though, especially because of the storm. Hopefully though, we can do that later on though, if some finally show." She said, not realised that she'd said 'we'. Mustang smiled at the thought of the two of them stargazing.

**Riza: Tonight, nijuyoji chotto shai na, hoshi wo sagasou.**

Riza: Tonight, at midnight let's look for a star that's a bit shy.

**Roy: Asu no asa, sanjuugo ji, kodoku kara, isshoni check out.**

Roy: Tomorrow morning at eleven, we'll check out from loneliness together.

It was only then that Riza noticed a droplet of rain fall from Roy's hair and remembered that they were both still clad in their wet clothes.

"Sorry, I forgot you're still soaked. You can hang up your coat there whilst I light the fire."

"No need." Mustang laughed and pulled out his right spark glove from his pocket and put it on. He snapped a few times but try as he might, he just couldn't produce a spark. Riza chuckled at his futile attempts.

**Riza: Zubunureno, saenai koinu mitai.**

Riza: Dripping wet, you're like a puppy without skill.

She picked up a box of matches from the table and lit the fire herself, smirking at Mustang shortly after. Aforesaid man sighed. "Ah, I guess I really am useless when I'm wet."

**Roy: Ooh, I know munou.**

Roy: Ooh, I know I'm incompetent.

Riza smiled as she went and started tugging on the back of Roy's coat, forcing him to put his arms behind his back to allow her to slip it off.

"Everyone has their weaknesses, Sir. There are some towels in the airing cupboard in the bathroom you can use."

**Riza: Demo itsumo tsuyokunakute ii noyo.**

Riza: But it's okay to not always be strong.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lieutenant." Mustang thanked and went off into the bathroom.

Hawkeye reached up and placed his coat on the coat rack. Only when she lowered her arms did she realise that something had fallen from the pocket. It was a small black box with silver decorations on the front. She picked it up, noticing that it was quite light. Riza knew she shouldn't open it; it wasn't any of her business, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it revealing two necklaces. One was an amethyst pendant on a gold chain and the other was a gold necklace with a tag on it. The tag appeared to have an inscription on it. She gently held the tag up in her right hand so she could read it easier. It said:

_'Riza,_

_You have made me the happiest man alive_

_By honouring me tonight with your presence, _

_Thank you for always being there for me._

A tear escaped Riza's eye as she reread the message again and again. She felt terrible for letting him down. He'd even gone as far as buying her gifts which only fed her guilt. She sobbed quietly and trembled, causing her to drop the box on the floor but she still had the necklace with the tag in her grip.

As her eyes bestowed more tears, Roy re-entered the room, rubbing a towel vigorously in his hair. He was about to speak but heard the soft sobs she was emitting.

"Riza? What's wro-" he stopped himself as soon as he noticed the open box then imprecated under his breath. He approached her slowly, laying the towel down on a chair as he did so. Once he got close enough to reach her, he gently tilted her head upwards which had been hung low previously and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were staining her cheeks.

**Roy: Ho, ho, shizuku wo nuguu.**

Roy: Wiping drops from your cheeks.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry." He coaxed gently, alas, to no avail for her weeping only worsened.

"No… I… I'm the one who should be sorry." She managed to squeeze out between her sobs.

Mustang smiled sadly. "Don't be ridiculous." He whispered in her ear then embraced her face in hands. She managed to stop herself from crying as she felt him wipe away the most recent tears.

Riza wanted to hug him right then and there, but she didn't know whether she would be making the situation better or worse. Before she got to decide however, he pulled his hands away from her face and looked at her kindly.

"You go sit down and I'll make you some tea." He offered and directed her to the sofa before leaving to go and make some beverages.

**Riza: Ima dakishimete agetai, Mizi wo sasu hiniku na siren.**

Riza: Now I want to hold you tight, a siren of irony that estranges everyone.

* * *

The rain pounded the windows in a sporadic beat. Roy offered Riza one of the two mugs he had in his hands. She took the mug and began sipping at its contents.

**Riza: Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu.**

Riza: Rainy days are pleasant but no, thank you.

"Riza, I'm sorry." Roy apologised sitting down next to her and staring into his mug with a forlorn expression. She shook her whilst placing her mug down on the coffee table and smiled.

"Don't be, Roy."

"You called me by my first name!" Mustang realised and smirked.

**Roy: Ooh, manukena lonely man.**

Roy: Oh, a foolish, lonely man.

"Well so did you!" Hawkeye defended as Mustang put down his mug as well. Riza yawned and walked over to the window to draw the curtains.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. I'll be getting changed in the bathroom but there isn't a lock on the door so don't you dare look!" She ordered looking back at Roy. His face lit up at hearing this and he grinned.

"I won't promise anything." He sneered and joined her at the window. "So, the stars did show up after all?"

Riza hadn't bothered looking out of the window but when she did, she realised he was right. There weren't many, but that didn't matter for they still looked beautiful.

**Riza: Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo.**

Riza: But that sort of scene is cute.

Roy wrapped his arm around Riza's waist which took her by surprise but she allowed it.

**Roy: Me ni shizuku ga shimiru.**

Roy: Drops soaking into our eyes.

"Riza?" He said after a few seconds.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I love you." He smiled and then held her chin gently with his hand as they gazed deeply into each others' eyes before he bent his neck and slowly gave her a warm kiss. Silence befell them as she deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against hers, shocking Roy for he certainly wasn't expecting her to kiss him back. When they finally parted, Riza looked up and Roy grinned.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**Both: Ima dakiyosete kono te de, kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa.**

Both: Now I'll embrace you with these hands, you see I want to set you on fire.

* * *

_No/Little planning went into this story and I was also very tired especially as I got to the end. I've never written proper romance before in my life so this was kind of… awkward. Also, a special thanks to Ahmed for giving me ideas in writing quite a bit at the end. Please review!_

_Edit: Thank you also to_ momiji-k for pointing out a typo. It's been fixed now.


End file.
